


Looking Back

by ClariseTG



Category: Bad Time Trio - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClariseTG/pseuds/ClariseTG
Summary: actually stupid lmao
Relationships: Ace/Retro/Shara





	Looking Back

He stopped, the tip of his tail tracing the path of the mist. Where was he? Some kind of lake? Why was he here?

He could feel the mud on his bare paws. It was the kind that compressed, but didn’t really stick. The air was bitingly cold.

Nervousness settled in his stomach, and he glanced over his shoulder. Nothing there— just blank white. He glanced to each side. They had to be close. His visor was acting up after earlier— the shock, he guessed.

Where were they? Which way was left to run? _Could_ he run forever? He’d turned off his lights and painted over them so that their bright red color wouldn’t reveal his presence. That’s why he’d come here, anyway. Yeah.

He felt himself tense up as a voice rippled through the fog. “There you are,” she appeared, white clouds dripping from her pitch scales and pooling on the silky grass. “You’ve become quite the problem for us. You really didn’t think you could sneak away? You know the price of treason.”

He braced himself. He was on reserve fuel, and flight was especially taxing. He couldn’t turn to the O-Core, not yet. “What you saying, lady? ‘Course I can sneak away.”

She slithered upright, her main snake body punctuated by several metallic tube-arms like dangerous spaghetti. Her eyes narrowed. “Are you sure you want to talk like that when you’re surrounded?”

He suddenly noticed several concealed presences as they made themselves known. He had to act, and fast. “Hey, Lynera. What’s six times seven?”

The snake lady paused, as if thinking about it, and Ace darted towards the thickest mist on the ground, trying to get enough distance for a safe takeoff without risk of being tackled.

Lynera turned on a dime, one arm spearing the ground next to his tail.

He scrambled to his feet, taking off running and gathering some residual strength for a takeoff. He could gain some height, then try to glide somewhere safer. Issue was, booster rockets made light.

He felt icy cold shock his left foot, and realized he’d reached the water. The sound had to have attracted some attention— he had to jump now. Both feet left the ground, and he spiraled into the air. Suddenly afraid again, he glanced over his shoulder, turning slightly to see a gap in the fog.

Behind it was Lynera, and her eyes met his, one of her silver tubes holding a gun. He heard the shot almost at the same time he felt it, and he knew that his wing had just been clipped near the base, the shot traveling through the rest of him to get to it.

Bang.

Ace sat up suddenly, choking on air. He released a breath, trying to ignore the phantom sensation of pain on the right side of his chest, through to where his shattered wing used to be. He looked to the right, seeing 9:23 PM etched into the red seven-digit display. Heaving a sigh, he let his face slide into his hand. For being such a long time ago, he sure remembered that day clearly.

A loud snore from Retro cut Ace’s thoughts, and he was pulled out of his worry. He smiled a little. It was fine— they were gone now. There was no chance Lynera would find him now. All those terrible memories... To think he’d once been loyal to her...

Ace shook his head. Stop thinking about her. What‘s done is done.

Ace gave his ponytail a tug, loosening it a little. He dropped his head back down on his pillow, and his OS shut down.


End file.
